In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. The networks use high data rates (e.g., greater than 10 gigabits per second (Gbps)) to transport greater quantities of traffic. Certain types of the networks, such as optical networks, use complex signal processing to achieve the high data rates. The complex signal processing may be performed using forward error correction (FEC) devices that use soft iterative error correction techniques to reduce a quantity of errors, within the traffic, to a level that is specified by the public and proprietary networks. The quantity of bits that are generated, processed, and/or stored while performing soft iterative error correction may increase costs associated with FEC devices that process traffic within the public and proprietary networks.